After Dark
by GatesVengeance
Summary: Dean has waited a long time to get Roman and he doesn't miss his opportunity. M/M, PWP, oneshot, complete


**After Dark:**

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer: **I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction and I make no profit whatsoever from it.

Roman definitely hadn't expected to be in his current position although it would be a lie to say that he wasn't happy about it. He had been walking along the corridor towards his shared hotel room, bags in hand and hotel key card in between his long fingers when he'd been stopped. He was just about to push the key card into the small slot on the door handle just as he felt a person push their entire body weight right up against his back, forcing him right up against the white coloured door. He grunted and attempted to look over his shoulder to see _who_ was there behind him but he found he couldn't, not with the strong hand that was tightly holding onto his hair.

"Open the fucking door." His body stiffened. He almost wanted to refuse the order and use his strength to turn around and push the other man away but he didn't. His hands felt like they were shaking as he carefully pushed the room card in the slot, holding it there for barely thirty seconds before the small bulb on the handle changed from red to green and he pulled out the flimsy plastic card. He pushed himself through the door, the man behind him stuck to him like glue.

Both men almost fell into the room, Roman's bags landing with a thud on the cream coloured floor. The lights were on in the room but there was no one else in there. Seth's bags were there on the floor but the two-toned man was nowhere to be seen. Once Roman had free hands, he turned around in the tight grip on his long black hair. Grey eyes met icy blue and a devilish smirk. Dean looked different today and it made his skin crawl. There was something amiss in his icy blue eyes that made Roman feel _very_ uncomfortable.

"What's wrong Reigns?" Dean's tone was condescending and Roman didn't appreciate it at all. "There's nothing to be scared of."

"I'm not fucking _scared_." Roman snapped.

Dean smirked and cocked his head to the side. "I know I'm not as _pretty_ as what you're used to but I'm not giving you a choice." His blue eyes widened as he looked over Roman's nervous body. He could feel the fear positively radiating from the older, stronger man. "You know you want all of this anyway."

"Who said that?" Roman asked. His brow had creased as their eyes stared into each other. He didn't know if he was trying to convince himself or convince Dean.

"Shut up." Dean snapped. He leaned forward and pressed their lips together for the first time.

Roman tasted like the perfection he knew the older man would. He let out a light moan as his blue eyes fluttered shut and his tongue swiped at the older man's bottom lip. He was pleasantly surprised to find little to no resistance for his pink, thick tongue to push inside of the Samoan's hot, wet mouth. His lips curled into a grin as their tongues touched for the first time, bolts of chemistry rocketing through both of them, forcing them to push in closer to each other and for Roman's hands to reach up and grab a hold of Dean's slender hips.

Roman groaned into the kiss, pulling and squeezing Dean's body in closer to his own, the first signs of their joint arousal making themselves known as their jean clad crotches rubbed against each other. He pushed his covered cock in closer to Dean's. He wanted more of what the younger man was offering. He tilted his head to the side and took control of the kiss, pushing Dean's long, skilled tongue back into the blonde's mouth. He curled his tongue around Dean's, enjoying the wonderful sensations that accompanied the tips of the pink muscles as they rubbed erotically against each other.

The kiss ended as soon as it had started. Dean pulled back and shoved Roman hard. His lips curled into a sick smirk, enjoying the way the bigger man stumbled back a few steps. His own hands were already pulling off his black short sleeved t-shirt, throwing it on the floor. He lifted his gaze and locked it with Roman's, grey and blue meeting in an intense moment. He let out a short, bark like laugh as he undid his jeans. "Take off your fucking clothes."

"What?" Roman looked bewildered.

"I said, take off your fucking clothes." Dean repeated. A little louder this time. "Unless of course you want Seth to walk in on what I'm planning to do to you."

Roman scoffed. "When did I agree to this?"

"You didn't." Dean shot back. "Now hurry the fuck up."

Roman truthfully didn't know why the hell he did what Dean was instructing him to do but he did it nonetheless. His caramel coloured hands reaching down and tugging his charcoal coloured long sleeve shirt up and over his head. He took in a shaky breath before his hands moved lower still, his long fingers swiftly undoing the button and fly on dark blue, bootleg jeans before he pushed them down to where his shoes still sat. He bent down and tugged off his black sneakers and matching black socks before he kicked away the heavy denim, leaving him in just a pair of black, cotton boxer briefs that did little to hide what he was packing underneath.

Dean licked his lips as he watched Roman strip himself of his clothes in front of him. He pushed his own straight leg jeans down his legs before bending down and pulling off his socks and shoes. He stood back up to his full height once he'd managed to kick away his jeans. He shamelessly rubbed the palm of his hand across the growing bulge in his tight, red cotton briefs. He moaned. He got the reaction he was after when Roman looked over at him. He watched those grey eyes go wide and he definitely didn't miss the way that the Samoan man licked his lips at the sight of the outline of his cock in the skimpy briefs.

"Get on the bed on your back." Dean commanded. His smirk grew when he watched Roman do just as he told him. He thought he could push the envelope even more and grew bolder with his orders, thinking about the item that was in his jeans. "When you get on the bed, stretch your arms up and lay them up near the bedhead." He felt his heart race quicker when Roman shot him a confused look. "And shut your eyes."

He watched with glee as Roman did exactly as he asked. The smooth Samoan skin a beautiful contrast to the white sheets that were on his bed. He wanted to move over to the bed, close the gap between them and lick every single intricate detail of the larger man's tribal tattoo that started on his pectoral and ran down his arm. He felt Roman's grey eyes on him once before they squeezed shut.

He bent down and dug through his discarded jeans for the few items that he wanted and required. He pulled out the small bottle of lube first, his cock throbbing from inside of his briefs before he fished even deeper inside of discarded jeans. He felt a shiver of anticipation rush through his body when the tips of his fingers touched the toy he'd brought with him. His lips grew into a grin as he slid out the silver, metal handcuffs. He could feel his cock throbbing at the sight of Reigns tied up just for him. He wished he hadn't waited so long to act on this.

Dean silently closed the gap between where he was near the door to where Roman was lying on the bed closest to the window. He dragged his tongue across his bottom lip while he took in the sight before him. Roman looked so long and strong, all stretched out on the Queen sized bed. Roman looked like a god the way that he was stretched out in front of him. He stopped once he was next to the bed, his heart beat racing as well as his breathing. He was so close to finally reaching out and doing it. Making everything he'd wanted come true.

He slowly climbed up onto the bed, the plush mattress creaking under their combined weight as Dean moved to straddle Roman's broad hips. He could hear the sharp intake of breath from the man below him but Reigns didn't open his grey eyes to look up at him. Dean grinned while sliding his body up a little higher and instead straddling Roman's torso. He quickly reached up and cuffed one of Roman's hands inside the silver handcuff while he threaded the small silver chain through the bars of the bedhead. He was thankful that the start of the bed had those slender bars and wasn't just a flat piece of material as he cuffed the other hand.

Dean slid down Roman's body, his blue eyes widening slightly when he was met with grey orbs that looked almost a little panicked. He leaned down close to Roman's ear, breathing in a sharp breath. "Don't worry Rome. I won't hurt you." His tongue traced the shell of the Samoan man's ear, his nose inhaling the undeniable scent of whatever fruity flavoured shampoo the other man used.

"What _are_ you going to do?" Roman groaned. He struggled slightly against the restraints that Dean had put him in. He would be lying to say that he hadn't thought about this moment right here. To be tied up and taken advantage of by Dean Ambrose was one of his own personal fantasies. Not that he would ever admit that to the younger man.

Dean clucked his tongue a few times right in Roman's ear. "I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise, now would I?"

Dean leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to the side of Roman's neck. Reigns tasted clean, not dirty like he was. He sucked a chunk of the caramel coloured flesh into his mouth, hard enough to know that there would definitely be a mark left there by the time he was finished with his team mate. He didn't linger much longer on Roman's neck than was necessary, his own agenda and their time constraints urging him on. He gently began to pepper kisses along the rest of the thick column of Reigns' neck before he slid over to the large chest tattoo that he had often admired from afar.

He licked his lips as he looked over the intricate ink work. He'd never wanted a tattoo himself but the sight of them on certain people always made his mouth salivate, his cock throb and he sometimes couldn't contain himself around them. His long, thick tongue traced the tribal pattern with ease, much to the delight of the larger man whose breathing had sped up while he released intermittent whimpers and groans. His tongue rolled all along Roman's muscular pectoral muscle before finally stopping on a bronzed nipple.

Roman tried to keep his eyes open while Dean administered the delicious pleasure to his body but he was struggling, his long lashes fluttering in front of his eyes with every touch of the younger man's talented tongue. He let out a soft moan when that skilled tongue circled his nipple, pouty lips locking around the erect nub and suckling hard on it. His mind ran away with him. He imagined how good those fuller lips would feel around his cock, suckling away at his throbbing length. Or how good that wonderful tongue would feel circling his balls, lapping and giving him delirious pleasure. He felt his cock twitch uncontrollably as he thought about how good that tongue would feel even lower on his body, circling at his most sensitive area.

He let out a shudder. He wanted to feel everything that Dean was going to give him regardless if that meant him swallowing his pride and taking it instead of being the one always in control. His grey eyes fluttered back open when he felt that warm mouth leave his nipple and start to press kisses lower down his body. He knew Dean had always had a talented mouth but he was kicking himself for not trying to discover this secret passion earlier. He watched that dark blonde head move lower and lower down.

He struggled against the handcuffs while he watched that mop of hair move. He wished he could reach out and run his hands through the short strands, force that hot mouth lower. He groaned and bucked his hips up, forcing Dean's face to bounce off his flat, defined stomach. He glanced down into open blue eyes that shot him an almost warning glance before Dean continued what he was doing.

Ambrose smirked as he kissed lower and lower still, his lips almost low enough to touch the waistband of Roman's briefs. He slid his body off of Roman's, sitting on the side of the bed, just admiring the perfect specimen of a man he had laid out for him. He looked up and locked eyes with Roman while his hands danced lower still. His long fingers easily hooked into either side of the black boxer briefs, easily tugging them down. He had to look away once he knew that he had revealed the piece of Roman he was so anxious to see. He licked his lips shamelessly in front of the older man, pushing the flimsy pair of boxers down Roman's strong legs where Reigns just kicked them away.

Dean moved gracefully in between Roman's parted legs, his blue eyes locked on the thick cock that was lying flat against the Samoan's toned stomach. He wished he'd brought his phone with him but he knew he'd left that portable electronic device back in his own room before he'd finally decided that enough was enough and he was going to act on his own desires, finally approaching Roman once and for all. He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to the left of Roman's cock, the Samoan man groaning loudly from the almost touch.

Roman's hips bucked up. Without even looking down he could both hear and feel the sound of Dean laughing. He knew he probably looked desperate but he needed something, anything. Something more than a few kisses along his body and on his lips. "Dean. Fuckin' c'mon."

Dean's lips twisted into a wicked smirk. His right hand reached forward and wrapped around the base of Roman's long, thick cock, jerking it slowly up and down. "Is there something you _want_?" He accentuated that by a sharp squeeze around the thick base.

"You know what I fucking well want." Roman snapped. He shot his eyes down towards where Dean was. The younger man was kneeling between his legs, his ass up in the air while his face was dangerously close to his cock.

"Nah. Say it." Dean shook his head. He leaned forward and allowed his tongue to just poke out from between his lips. He was so close to pressing his thick tongue against the swollen, purplish head of Reigns' cock but he stopped. He wanted to hear Roman gagging for it, desperate for it. "C'mon. I've got _all_ night."

Roman groaned desperately, thrusting his hips up in a way that he was hoping that Dean would get the message without him having to sound needy. His eyes locked with Dean's. He could see the shit-eating grin already in those icy blue orbs and he just knew that he wasn't just going to get what he wanted without a little begging. "Suck my cock."

"What's the magic word?" Dean's voice dripped with sweetness but his eyes showed he was anything but.

"Please." Roman said through gritted teeth. He didn't know if he could put up with much more of this.

Dean sighed almost dramatically. He leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the swollen head, his fuller lips creating a tight vacuum suction around the tip of Roman's cock before he pushed his mouth down. He swallowed down as much as he could on the first go, almost a quarter of Roman's length still not in his mouth as he began to bob his head up and down. Each time he pushed his mouth down hard, his mouth was rewarded with more and more cock. He was in delicious Samoan cock heaven right about now.

Roman threw his head back against the pillow, his arms thrashing as that hot, wet mouth worked his cock. Dean's oral talents had definitely surprised him. He'd never known the younger man to take other men into his bed while he had been a little looser with who he let crawl into his bed. Who he let suck his dick and who he fucked hard into the mattress. As long as they were pretty, he didn't give a fuck what gender they were. That was where Dean was different. Dean was definitely not pretty in any way, shape or form. Dean was a strong, tough man. Nothing delicate about him whatsoever.

His breathing hitched and his thoughts scrambled when he felt the first brush of Dean's nose against the small patch of black pubic hair at the base of his cock. He let out a loud moan, his hips pushing up and forcing the younger man to take more of his thick length even though he knew that there can't have been much room at all left in that tight mouth. He could feel every bob of Dean's mouth working his cock up and down and could hear the soft slurping and grunting coming from that cock filled mouth. His grey eyes looked down, his balls tightening as he just watched Dean's dark blonde hair bob up and down on his cock. He wished he had free hands right now. What he wouldn't give to just grab the back of Dean's head and fuck his face.

Roman barely had another minute to enjoy Dean's skilled blow job technique when the younger man pulled away from his cock. He let out a whimper, his bottom lip tugged in between his teeth as he saw the trail of spit that connected Dean's mouth to his cock split. He felt his breath catch in his chest, his stomach clench abruptly when Dean's blue eyes locked onto his once more, the intense look in those eyes worrying him slightly. His own grey orbs opened wider still as he watched Dean's mouth drop lower, his long tongue snaking out from between his lips to lap at the two heavy balls that were pulled up tight to his body.

Dean kept his eyes focused on Roman's face while his mouth worked on Roman's balls. He sucked the left ball into his mouth first, his lips creating a delicious suction around it while his tongue traced circles. He could hear the desperate whimpers from above him as he worked Roman closer to the brink of orgasm and the sounds only made his cock throb from inside of his own briefs. He pulled away from the left ball for the briefest of seconds before he wrapped his promo cutting lips around the right ball, another equally loud moan leaving Reigns' lips. He repeated the same motions with his lips but only spent half the time doing it. He needed more of Reigns.

Dean pulled back after another few moments, a delicious pop echoing around the room. He slid off the bed and landed on the carpet with a dull thud. He hooked his fingers into the sides of his red briefs, tugging them easily down his strong thighs before he stepped out of them and climbed back onto the bed in between Roman's legs. He reached for the bottle of lube he'd dropped onto the bed earlier and popped the cap. He didn't need to look up to know that Reigns had his eyes on him.

He squirted a small amount of the lube onto his hand before he reached for Roman's cock. He ran his hand up and down the thick length a few times, his blue eyes flicking up to gauge the older man's reaction, the soft moans that were spilling from his lips almost enough. He grabbed the bottle of lube and squirted just a little bit more onto his hand and reached behind himself. He sat up slightly and rubbed his index and middle finger gently against his puckered entrance. He let out a moan of his own as he finally breached himself for the first time, the long index finger sliding past the tight ring of muscle and penetrating himself fully.

Roman's eyes just about bulged right out of his skull from the sight in front of him. He struggled harder against the handcuffs that were binding him against the the bedhead. He wanted _so badly_ to be able to be the one pushing his own fingers inside of what he hoped would be a nice, tight channel. He let out a groan of his own as he watched Dean's hand move, no doubt a second finger pushing inside of the younger man. He tugged at the constraints around his wrists, his grey eyes locked on Dean's blues while the slightly younger man rocked his fingers in and out of his ass.

Dean groaned as he watched Reigns. He could see the Samoan man was _aching_ to get closer to him, touch him in every way possible. The mere thought that he could make Roman act like that made his chest swell with confidence. His left hand grabbed at Reigns' thigh while he worked his two long digits in and out of his tight ass. He'd only ever been on the bottom of a few of his sexual encounters with men but for Roman he'd make the exception. Roman just oozed masculine sexuality that he couldn't contain himself from anymore.

He worked his fingers in and out a few more times before he retracted them. Normally he would have wanted more prep but not tonight. He'd waited _far _too long for this moment and he just wanted it already. He slid up Roman's body just a little bit further, his legs straddling Roman's strong hips. His right hand reached underneath him at the same time he lifted his own hips as he grabbed a hold of Roman's thick cock.

He squeezed the long dick in his grasp a few times, working his fist up and down the generous sized length before guiding the swollen head to where he wanted it to be. He didn't bother with condoms. The question never arose but he knew that Roman was always safe in bed with his partners and so was he. Besides he wanted to feel everything. He moaned, his left hand reaching forward to grab at whatever part of the strong man below him that he could while he rubbed the cock head against his puckered entrance.

Roman's hands tugged harder against the handcuffs, the sound of the silver chain rattling while he tried to pull away from them. He would just about sell his soul to reach forward and grab at _any_ part of Dean. Especially his hips. If his hands weren't bound to the bed he would reach forward and grab a hold of those hips and yank them down, forcing his cock deep inside of Dean's juicy ass. He groaned in frustration, his hips pushing up against the heat that was radiating onto his cock. "_C'monnnnnnn_."

Dean smirked. He had Roman exactly where he wanted him. He didn't tease the older man, they were well past that. Both of their cocks were throbbing and leaking and he hadn't even touched his own dick yet. He rubbed the swollen, slick head against his ass hole a few more times before he pushed his ass down. He groaned lowly as he pushed his ass down, sucking in more and more of Roman's thick dick until his ass sat flush against Roman's hips.

His right hand reached forward and grabbed at Roman's chest, both hands grabbing hard at the well developed pectorals as he started to grind his hips back and forth. He rocked his hips slowly at first, his blue eyes focused solely on Roman's face as it contorted in pleasure. He was barely moving and he could see the effect he was having on the older man. He smirked and thought it was time to _really_ get it going. He started to pick up the speed in which he rocked his hips back and forth, intermittent groans leaving the Samoan's mouth as their bodies moved together.

Roman was lost in heaven. His grey eyes were closed and his head was thrown back against the plush hotel pillows. Dean's ass felt so good squeezing around his cock. He'd be lying if he said that Dean wasn't the best he'd ever felt and he was definitely lying to say that he would never seek out the younger man again. He sure hoped that tonight would be the start of something between them because he wouldn't give up that ass without a fight.

Roman was snatched from his thoughts when he felt Dean's slimy hands slide down his body. His grey eyes snapped open and locked with the younger man's just before he started to bounce his ass up and down on his thick, juicy cock. He groaned and definitely tugged harder at the handcuffs. He was cursing the younger man for tying him up when he could be touching all of that. His grey eyes widened as he watched Dean's body bounce up and down, slowly at first but very rapidly picking up speed. He licked his lips and groaned loudly. Watching Dean Ambrose bouncing up and down on his cock was by far the hottest thing he'd ever seen.

Dean let out a loud moan of his own as his bouncing sped up. Roman's cock was thick and long enough to almost brush against his prostate without much effort at all but when it did, he felt every sensation in his body catch on fire. Roman's name spilled from his lips as he bounced ass up and down, the sound of their bodies colliding over and over again in the otherwise quiet room their own personal soundtrack. He could already feel the pit of his stomach doing back flips and he knew he should have been embarrassed that Roman could get him there so damn quickly but he wasn't. Roman was the lover he'd always wanted. If he could erase them all and just lose his virginity to Roman, he could die and live a very happy man.

"Why the fuck did you have to tie me up?" Roman's voice growled through the air. His eyes were locked on every single one of Dean's movements. He could see the vigorous way that the younger man was bouncing up and down on him, Dean's cock smacking against his flat stomach as he moved. He could practically taste the arousal that was leaking from Dean's sizable length. He licked his lips at the thought of taking that thick cock in his mouth, sucking it until it exploded down his throat. He bucked his hips up eagerly, the mere thought of doing that shooting jolts of arousal right to his throbbing cock. "_Fuck_. I could be touching that fat ass, squeezing it while it claps against me."

"Too" Dean slammed his hips down hard. "Fucking" Bounce "Bad." He slammed his hips down hard again, the movement forcing that cock head to strike hard at his prostate and make him scream out in pleasure. His hands were grabbing hard at Roman's flat stomach, the blunt edge of his nails no doubt leaving marks on the otherwise perfect skin.

An idea popped into Roman's head while he watched the other man throw his head back and moan his name while he continued to fuck himself on his cock. "If you get me off first, you can fuck my face. Think you can do that, _tough guy_?" He felt a shudder of pleasure roll through his entire core as Dean's head snapped forward and their eyes locked once more. He could see the intense look in those icy blue eyes.

Then all of a sudden Dean stopped. Roman let out a whine of disapproval, his hips bucking up to try and get the younger man to continue moving but he failed. "The fuck are you-"

"Shut up." Dean snapped. He lifted his hips up, Roman's cock sliding out of him with a pop. He pushed the whine that was threatening to leave his own lips from the feeling of complete fullness. He turned around and straddled Roman backwards. He lifted his hips up and reached behind to grab at Roman's length, his fist squeezing the length a few times before he pushed the thick cock back in. Simultaneous groans of pleasure filled the room as they joined back as one. He turned over his shoulder and looked at Roman. "Now you can watch my fat ass jiggle on your cock."

Roman groaned and yanked at the handcuffs. He was surprised that they were still holding him together since he hadn't exactly been gentle in his struggles. "Make it clap then. Fucking c'mon."

Dean grinned and kept his eyes locked on Roman's grey hues while his hands grabbed at the thick, strong thighs in front of him. He didn't start slow, instead launching into a hard rhythm of up and down, the sound of their bodies colliding over and over again the only sound in the room despite the intermittent groans and soft moans from either man. He could feel his stomach clenching already, the tight coil that was right in the pit was so close to unraveling but he had to get Roman off first. The mere thought of being able to push his cock inside of Roman's mouth was enough to make him blow his load.

"Dean!" Roman groaned loudly. His own orgasm was fast approaching with no signs of slowing down. Dean's ass just felt so good around his cock that he could barely contain himself. He'd _never_ had sex like this before where he'd been tied up and made to feel so damn vulnerable. Only Dean Ambrose could make him feel like this.

He thrusted his hips up, the delicious sound of their bodies connecting only making his stomach clench painfully. He kept his eyes open, allowed his grey orbs to rake across every inch of the younger man. Dean had a truly spectacular back. He could see the muscles rippling across his somewhat pale skin as the younger man continued moving up and down. His grey orbs moved lower still, taking in and committing to memory every single aspect of the younger man's body just in case this was to never happen again.

His eyes landed on Dean's ass and he felt his breath catch in his throat. The cheeks looked so round and juicy, just begging to be smacked and covered in his cum. He shuddered involuntarily and bucked his hips up. He kept his eyes locked on the glorious cheeks as he pushed his hips up to meet Dean's on every thrust down, forcing his length in further and deeper than he could have imagined. He moaned again, the tight suction around his cock definitely accelerating his orgasm.

Out of the corner of his eye he watched one of Dean's large hands reach down to teasingly rub against his right ass cheek. He growled lowly. He was furious. He wanted to be the hand that was running against Dean's magnificent ass cheek. He was even more infuriated when Dean retracted his hand and smacked his ass, the cheek wobbling and jiggling right in front of his eyes. It took all of his self control not to cum right then. The sight was _almost_ too much for his pulsating cock to handle.

He kept his eyes locked on Dean's wobbling, rounded ass cheeks as the younger man bounced up and down, harder and faster the closer they both got to their peaks. He groaned loudly. He was so close to his own orgasm that he could barely breathe. He could _feel_ the impending explosion, taste it right on the tip of his tongue. He thrust his hips up a few more times before he finally had to let go. He threw his head back against the pillows, his grey eyes squeezing shut while his back arched and he moaned out Dean's name loudly. So loud that the room felt like it was suffocating in the name.

Dean waited until Roman had come down from his own high before he slipped off Roman's still half hard dick and moved back up the Samoan man's strong body. He straddled Roman's chest and leaned forward, his left hand grabbing at the top of the bedhead while his right hand wrapped around the base of his cock. He tapped the head against Roman's lips, the older man's grey eyes fluttering open. "I'm not gonna last long."

"Just get it in my mouth." Roman shot back. His lips parted the instant the cock head touched them, a loud moan leaving his own mouth as the taste hit his tongue. Dean tasted good, better than any other dick he'd sucked before that's for sure. He sucked the length easily down his skilled throat, his nose brushing against the small patch of pubic hair at the base on the first go.

Dean's right hand moved away from his dick and joined his left on top of the bedhead. He was holding on so tight that his knuckles were turning white. Roman's mouth was warm and wet with just the right suction around his length. He was already close by the time he had pushed his cock inside of Roman's mouth but right here he was on the brink. He could feel and hear Reigns' mouth suckling hard around his cock, the skilled Samoan tongue lapping at his aching length. He let out a moan of his own and pushed his hips forward, forcing his cock in as far as he could possibly go. There was no complaint from the man chained to the bedhead.

Dean groaned and pushed his hips in and out again, this time a little bit faster and a little bit harder. He was so close to cumming it wasn't even funny. He continued rocking his hips in and out of Roman's tight mouth, the suction making his balls throb. It only took him a few more rocks of his hips back and forth and he was cumming hard inside of Reigns' mouth. His hips arched and he pushed as far forward as he possibly could, his cock pulsating while he came hard, Roman's name a permanent fixture on his lips while he experienced his orgasm.

Dean sucked in a few more breaths before he pulled out and jumped off Roman's chest. He walked over to his jeans and fished out the key to the handcuffs. "Do you know how long I waited to do this to you?" He chuckled as he undid the silver metal cuffs.

"You could have just asked me, you know." Roman answered, sitting up and rubbing his wrists once Dean had removed the restraints. "Cause I've wanted to get in that ass for a while now."

"I hope you know I'm not done with you." Dean shot back. He walked back over to where he'd discarded his clothes earlier, pulling his briefs on first before he moved onto his jeans. "I can't just have you once."

"Stay." Roman said quietly as he pulled on his own briefs.

"Seth's gonna be back soon." Dean responded while he pulled on his t-shirt.

"Seth won't care. Hell, he'll probably try and join in." Roman chuckled.

"That's why I'm not staying." Dean said sharply. "When we're together, it's just about you and me."

"When can I have you next?" Roman pressed.

Dean chuckled as he looked out the hotel window. It was dark outside. "You can have me any time after dark. But every other time of the day I have to be a _boyfriend_" he rolled his eyes "and you have you be one too."

"Until then." Roman said. He watched as Dean walked out of the room, a slight limp in his step making Roman smile.

He closed the distance between the bed and the bathroom. He felt almost empty when he thought about what he could possibly have with Dean. The younger man was all but pushing him away and into the corner like he was nothing. He would gladly give up everything to be just with Dean and it hurt him to know that the younger man wouldn't give him that. He groaned. And slammed the door shut behind him.

At least they'd always have tonight if nothing more ever happened.

**END**

**A/N:** I guess you could say that this is the prequel to 'Lights Go Out' which shows how they started. I was thinking of writing a chaptered story with feelings that's a spin off to 'Lights Go Out' but that won't be published for a while and only if you guys want to read it. Thanks for everyone for reading and reviewing! GatesVengeance x


End file.
